SNAP SHOT A BAMrotica Ficlette Part 1
by Mello-83
Summary: Bianca & Maggie meet for the first time in a popular local nightclub, but it's under unique circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt; well, my first post at true _**erotica**_ for BAM

I hope I can do this particular genre some justice?

**I Hope You Enjoy It!**

**Feedback Is Very Much Appreciated**

**SNAP SHOT**

by mel

This Post is **Rated PG 13+ **;~)

Subsequent Post S/B Rated from R to NC 17

~ A **BAM**rotica Ficlette ~

_**Part I ~ Gimme Shelter...**_

The rain fell at a menacing pace as the sexy dark blonde crossed the busy downtown intersection at Tenth and Parkside, wondering to herself if this day could get any worse...and at that exact moment she found out when a huge

Mack truck came barreling by leaving a very drenched, very irate diminutive woman in it's wake. "Son-of-a-BITCH!" The woman hurled at the driver of the 4 ton monstrosity that just splashed at least 6 buckets worth of muddy cold water on her.

Witnessing the entire fiasco from a nearby bar and nightclub, the tall shapely dark haired woman couldn't help but spit out a slight chuckle, not really meaning any harm in her reaction, because she could definitely relate to the day the blonde was obviously having. Adjusting the lens of her camera she starts pointing it back in the general vicinity of her unsuspecting subject, now realizing that said subject is moving in her direction she removes the visual image recorder from her neck and places it back in it's red leather case.

Barging in the darken nightclub, "Hey," speaking to the man behind the bar, "where's your ladies room?" the short woman barked shaking the excess water off herself as she did.

"Overthere," pointing to the enclave between the entrance and winding staircase, "but that's for paying customers only," the slender light brown haired medium height man said with a smirk.

"Are you shitting me, I need to use the ladies room, and yo-"

"Why don't you try saying please," a soft sensual voice lulled from the corner booth that had a view of the street as well as the entire club floor, "it might yield you a much better result," the brunette finished with a smirk.

"And who the hell are you?" The blonde spewed.

"Obviously, your manners since it appears that you've left them at home today," The brunette's smirk evolved into a full blown smile that caught the little woman off guard...momentarily.

"Well, you know what lady, I don't owe you, the bartender or anybody else an explanation about what a incredibly piss ass day I've had. So, Don't Start With Me, OKAY!" The small framed woman roared, as she walked to the booth where the taller woman had been sitting and observing the little lady's every move just moments ago. Placing her drenched linen and cream-colored blazer that was now practically covered with dirty water over the back of the two adjoining booths. Now glancing up at Bianca, she noticed how truly beautiful the brunette was and was taken aback again. Finding her composure, she decided to take the taller woman's advice, sort of. "Do you mind ~ if I put my jacket here, it's soaked... as you can see," the little lady ended her query with a bit of a snarky grin that Bianca caught and thoroughly enjoyed. "Sure...I mind, the coat rooms over by the entrance," Bianca couldn't resist messing with the sexy pint-sized woman. Maggie just cut the brunette a look then took a seat in the booth. Bianca stared at the dark blonde then said, "Take a load off why don't you?" She shook her head and began to chuckle quietly.

"What's so damned funny?" Maggie asked bitterly.

"You." The brickhouse replied.

"What about me's so funny?" Maggie inquired with obvious irritation.

"I don't know," tapping a well manicured nail on the table, "just the way you came bursting in here demanding this and that," the dark haired woman with the soulful brown eyes stated as she leaned in some so she could get a little closer to the shorter woman that she was finding quite attractive.

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you," Maggie chirped as she reached for a napkin that was setting in front of Bianca.

Bianca smacking Maggie's hand away and then giving her a disapproving gaze, "You really don't have any manners, do you? If you want something...Ask, Politely."

The blonde just sat there a second, looking down at her hand then up at Bianca, still kind of dumbfounded at what just happened, "Did you just spank my hand? And scold me ~ like a child?" Maggie inquired, eyeing the brunette pensively.

"You were acting like a child ~ so I treated you like one," Bianca relayed matter-of-fact as she took a sip of her Chardonnay.

"You know what, I don't have to put up with this ~ I can go elsewhere, I'm sure there's some establishment out there that's more than willing to-"

"What ~ put up with your shit...I don't think so," the brunette didn't mince her words with the little woman.

"And you say I'm rude. Lady, and I use that term tentatively, at least I have an excuse but yo-"

"Tentatively ~ that's such a big and impressive word for such a little thing as yourself ~ yes in deed. It's quite a mouthful. And it's Bi~an~ca," the photographer oozed, lacing each syllable with want and punctuating it with an invitation for well... ya know ;~)

"Wha?" the taunt dark blonde shakily queried.

"You heard me...and what do they call you...besides lil' bit," the shapely brunette laughed out loud as she sat gazing intently in the blonde's hazel eyes waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, so now you have short jokes do you, well, listen up...you, pointing an accusatory finger at Bianca,...Amazon woman, I don't appreciate being called derogatory names!" The short blonde chastised the brunette.

"Muhm, Amazon woman, I like that. Me Tarzana, gently beating on her chest ~ you Jane," Bianca finished pointing to the drenched woman.

The blonde just shook her head got up and was about to leave when the voluptuous woman stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "so now you're man handling me in conjunction with the name calling," Maggie's gaze was fixated on the brunette as she spoke.

"Sorry, I...um, didn't mean to hurt you." Bianca explained sincerely to the tiny blonde.

"You know what, let me make it up to you, take off those wet clot-"

"EXCUSE ME!" The pint sized plus lady scoffed.

"Hold on, before you go all postal on me,...what's your name, anyway?"

"Maggie, Maggie Stone," the damp well dressed blonde relayed.

"That's a good strong name. Are you Irish?"

"Part Irish and part Italian. And you?"

"Irish, Greek and Moroccan."

'Very beautiful mix,' Maggie thought to herself, checking the woman out thoroughly.

"And what I was so innocently," knowing full well that it was _not so innocent_; a small blush sneaking up on Bianca's face, "trying to propose to you if you'd give me half a chance was that I could have your outfit cleaned and returned to you within the next 45 minutes to an hour. If your not in such a big hurry?" she completed her sentence leaning back into the booth with a somewhat confident smirk eclipsing over her gorgeous features.

After careful deliberation Maggie began to interrogate the brunette; leery of her motives, "so am I suppose to strip down to my Victoria's right here or do you have a particular place in mind...I'm sure your bartender friend" motioning to the man by the bar area, "wouldn't mind?" Maggie giving Bianca a knowing wink and a hint of that wickedly provocative smile that enraptures all the ladies.

Leaning forward, "well I sure as hell wouldn't mind but...um, Steven over there," Bianca pointing to the club's manager standing at the bar checking over the inventory, "wouldn't care much...you see, he's gay too," the brunette said with an equally wicked smile emanating from her lips.

"Oh...he is, huh, and he's the manager ~ I thought he was the bartender? When I first came in he was standing behind the bar wiping out a glass, ya know...so I ass-"

"Yeah, you sure were ~ acting like one when you stormed in here 20 minutes ago."

"Alright, I'll admit I was a bit of a brat when I got here, but I was cold and wet...and extremely pissed off, so uhm, I wasn't on my best behavior," the blonde replied a tinge of apology in her tone.

"And what about now you're still wet...and...Bianca smiled casting her gaze at the petite woman's chest, "very cold looks like."

Maggie tilting her head downward now realizing what the brunette was so amused by. "You've got a one track mind, you know that," the hazel eyed woman said as she brought her elbows up on the table, her arms covering up her hardened nipples that were the object of the taller woman's lewd musings just seconds ago.

A petulant expression gracing her soft features, "Aww, I was really enjoying the view," Bianca cooed.

"Yeah, I know you were, that's why I blocked it." Maggie countered matter of fact.

"Well the offer still stands, I'll have your outfit cleaned and if you'd like you can take a shower ups-"

Intervened by the blonde saying, "You don't quit, do you? You genuinely want to see me naked," 'Because I most certainly wouldn't mind seeing you in the buff,' Maggie thought to herself.

A slight chuckle escaped Bianca lips, "Maggie, you know what ~ stay wet," the brunette smiled, a lingering look passing between them, "and cold, that's your call," the shapely woman conveyed nonchalantly.

"What's upstairs anyway? Some VIP room with private adult entertainment or something?"

"Yes Maggie, there's live nude girls in the upper lounge, ah huh, yup, you got it," Bianca said sarcastically.

"Well, what's up there then?" The blonde whined.

"If you had let me finish in the first place I would have told you ~ my office is right up those stairs, there's a shower, I've got a kitchenette with a fridge, a stove, etc...it's a pretty nice little space," the brunette concluded.

"Oh, so you're," with some hesitation, "the owner?"

"Ding, ding, ding, give the little lady a prize," Bianca teased.

"You're a real smart ass, Bianca, but I'm sure you already know that, don't you?" the blonde relayed as she ran a hand thru still rain washed hair.

"Yeah, I've been told. Say are you hungry I was gonna order some take-out."

"Yes please, I'm famished," Maggie beamed, she hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Picking up her cell and pressing #3 on speed dial, "Hi, Ry, It's Bianca, yeah, I know, I know, mom's great...as usual, how's Greenlee...and Emma, good, good...yeah, ah, no, actually," smiling at the blonde, "today I have two orders..."

_**Part II ~ To Come Soon?**_

_**~ Thanx! For Checking Out My Fic. ~**_


	2. ChapterPart 2A

**SNAP SHOT **

**by **mel

~ A **BAM**rotica Ficlette ~

Rated **PG 13++** ;~)

_**Part II A ~ We Gotta Get You Outta Those Wet Clothes?...**_

Lowering the cell from her rouge colored lips, "What would you like?" Bianca asked the blonde seductively.

Maggie's mind ticked to a very raunchy place before answering, "Pastrami on rye...with provolone and a dill pickle on the side."

The brunette continued to gaze at the shorter woman, "is that all you wanna tell me?" she questioned,

"Uh...yeah," the little woman shot back, "I...oh, how about extra napkins ~ those sandwiches can get pretty messy..."

Bianca shifted her stance to a leaning position so she could be at eye level with the hazel eyed lady, "Um, didn't we discuss that manner situation of yours, or rather the lack thereof," Bianca still amazed at how crass the tiny woman was.

"What now...what didn-oh," realizing her faux pas "thank you and please ~ happy now?"

"A little, it's a start" she said to Maggie..."okay, you heard all that, yes, well, I'm gonna try," whispering this part to the man on the phone so the blonde wouldn't hear, she's a handful,...stop," she laughed, throwing her head back slightly, and Maggie became instantly enchanted by both the sound and woman's action,... and yes my usual Ryan, thanks, okay hun...yeah, soon, I will, bye," clicking her phone off and sliding back in the booth and to her _uninvited_ yet very appealing guest.

"You really have a thing about thank you and please, don't you Ms. Manners," shooting the statuesque woman that sultry lop-sided grin.

"I just have _**very**_ little tolerance for rudeness, Maggie," she responded, eyeing the blonde with an intensity so great the professionally dressed, yet still drenched, woman had to look away.

"Okay, I get it, I _guess_...say can I get a glass of water or something, better yet some coffee...please, thank you,"

the blonde relayed somewhat proud with herself for using her manners and pleasing the brunette.

Offering a hand clap and a warm smile, "Good girl, Maggie, way ta go."

"Ha ha...I have manners...I just sometimes get caught up in my own world and don't" shrugging "use them...as I should," she relayed honestly.

"Well then, it's a good thing you met me because now I can break you of that bad habit," offering the blonde her brilliant smile.

"So, are you gonna perform this miracle over lunch?" Maggie queried.

"The lesson's already begun, and you're off to a" twitching her hand back and forth "fairly decent start," Bianca expressed with a smirk.

"And for my reward can I have that water now Ms. M.?"

"How do you kn-oh,"...'M, for Manners,' the brunette said to herself, "and yes, you can have your water now. Is that all you want though, no pop or a drink perhaps?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something, Ammie," gracing Bianca with _**that**_ smile once more.

"Ammie? I know Bianca isn't a typical name but I'm sure you're capable of pronouncing it; so repeat after me, Bi-"

Cut off by the blonde, "I know how to pronounce your name, Bianca but Ammie is short for Amazon Woman...remember, your new nickname," the blonde urged with a smile.

"Mmm uh, I do," Bianca replied flirtatiously her eyelashes flittering up and down.

"Oh~kay. So how long before our lunch arrives," the blonde inquired placing her left hand over her stomach.

The brunette noticing what she did and the scrunched up expression on her face along with the loud rumble, "You're hungry, uh? Did you have anything to eat today?"

"No, I...wait a minute," trying to recall what she ate, if indeed she did eat anything, "actually I did have something...I had a peppermint, no, what are those little pill-like mints called aga-"

Interceded by the dark haired beauty, "_Tick Tacks_, that's all you had...in the way of _**food **_today?"

"Well, yeah, like I said earlier I had _**"the"**_ day from hell, so, I really didn't get the chance to go get anything. So,

yeah, I'm absolutely **famished**!" The blonde explained.

"Okay, well um, Ryan's going to send someone over with the food within the next 10 to 15 minutes, do you think you can hold out that long? The brunette quizzed the blonde in a teasing manner.

"Yes, I can, but I really would like some water."

Motioning for the young tall thin man with the piercing baby blues and the short spikey black mane, "Michael, could you," flexing her index finger, indicating for him to come over, "can you get my guest a water...with...." "lime," the blonde spoke up, as she shivered slightly, "can you please bring us some of that flavorful herbal tea you brought in last week ~ that's if you still have some left, thanks," the young man nodded the affirmative. But as he was turning to walk away Bianca asking one more thing of him, "would you also bring us some of those lemon cookies as well, thank you, Michael," the brunette completed her request then brought her attention back to the blonde. "So, are you ready for that hot shower and fresh clothes?" Bianca smirked waiting for the little woman to reply.

Totally ignoring the shapely brunette's question, "You and this Ryan guy seem to know each other pretty well? Are you two friends?" The petite woman asked.

"Yep, but we're really more than friends though," the dark haired woman offered.

"How so," Maggie queried curiously.

"He's my cousin," interrupted by Michael bringing over their water and refreshments, "thanks, Michael," to her guest, "have you heard of Lavery's Deli?" Bianca asked the dark blonde.

"Oh yeah, they have the best Pastrami on rye's around, I love it."

"I prefer their Rueben's with provolone and course ground mustard with the kraut on the side."

"That sounds...pretty good," Maggie bobbed her head back and forth, "ashew ~ ahh, excuse me," the blonde motioned for a napkin and the taller woman handing her one, "God Bless You, see you need to get outta those wet clothes," the brunette smiled as she eyed the small woman ardently.

Wiping her nose then balling the used paper up in her hand, "you know, you've definitely gotta one track mind, but uhm, in this particular case, I think you might be right," she relayed before wiping her nose once more with the wadded up napkin.

At that moment someone from Lavery's arrived with the women's lunch, Bianca paid for their meals as Maggie diligently protested, but her objection was met, unapologetically, with the same style and grace that the brunette possessed in all of her engagements, business or otherwise. And the blonde found her poise and skill enthralling.

"Mmm, their sandwiches always smell so damned good, it's ridiculous that something this salty and greasy can smell and taste sooo good," the tiny blonde slowly licking her lips as she gently picked up a piece of the meat that was protruding from her sandwich and twirled it around her tongue.

The brunette watching intently having a couple of naughty thoughts of her own with what she'd like the blonde to do with her tongue; 'how Maggie could twirl her tongue around my cl-'

"Hey, your food's gonna get cold," the shorter woman pointed out.

"Uum, oh, I...got caught up thinking about...um ~ everything...I have to do to get ready for tonight," she lied.

Maggie shrugged slightly, "what specifically does one do to get a nightclub ready," the blonde smiled and winked at the club owner.

"Well, I...I need make sure that all my," distracted by the heightened voices over by the bar, "will you excuse me, Maggie?" The brunette quickly removed herself from the booth before the other woman could say anything, and all she could do was follow the taller woman with her gaze, a task she delighted in adamantly.

"What's going on over here?" The young woman sparked.

"Michael just informed me that he won't be able to work tonight Bianca, leaving us one man down," Steven hurled shooting the younger man an angry look, "and you know you're supposed to give 24 hour notice if you're not going to be able to make it in Michael, because we'll need to try and get someone to fill in for you, and with it being a Friday night that we need said help... well, you're really leaving us in the lurch," the husky man spat shaking his head in dismay as well.

"So why can't you make it anyway, Michael?" The woman in charge queried.

"My boyfriend has to have minor surgery that he was suppose to have earlier...this morning but unfortunately it got pushed back until 5:45 tonight. That's why I rescheduled to come in so late today, you know I'm normally here for the early shift Bianca. I am truly sorry that it's so short notice but it can't be helped," The thin younger man said sincerely.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we don't have anyone to cover for you tonight, with it being so late in the day?" The manager huffed.

Maggie watched with a careful eye, picking up on every detail of the brunette's posture, every flex of her hand, every tilt of the head, every time her mouth opened and closed to speak...the little blonde was hooked. Not realizing that her hostess and object of the lewd musings she was having had returned to their booth. "Maggie, I apologize about this, please let me make it up to you. I'll take you upstairs to my suite and you can finish your lunch, shower, relax, watch a movie, while your clothes are being cleaned. Because, unfortunately, I've got to take care of this bit of business here. It shouldn't take me that long though." Bianca searched the blonde's eyes for understanding..._an answer?_...

"Uhm, okay, I left work early today, anyway ~ so, what the hell, right?" Maggie stating in a carefree tone.

"Right," the brunette smiled and gathered up their food and started toward the staircase, "Okay, we're goi-oh shit! I almost forgot," the brunette turning back to retrieve her red leather case.

"What's that?" the blonde asked peaking around the taller woman's side trying to get a better view of the object that the dark haired woman had just slung over her left shoulder."

"This?" Bianca motioned to the dangling case.

"Yeah, it's pretty, it's not a purse is it?

"No, it's not. It's a camera bag," Bianca glancing at the shorter woman, "thanks, I think it's pretty too. I had it made...real snake skin...SSST..." The brunette hissed at Maggie; making her jump.

"What the he- that's not funny," the blonde said, mildly agitated by the brunette's action.

"Aww, did I scare the baby," Bianca teased the other woman as she walked on _brushing_ past her, much to the tiny woman's secret pleasure.

Traveling up the winding wrought iron staircase there was silence from both women. Bianca's mind was on the situation on the main floor of her building, Maggie's mind, however, was on the woman in front of her. The pocket-sized lady was captivated by the brunette. The way she moved, was moving...up those stairs; her hips twisting slowly, deliberately, stoking a fire deep down to the little blonde's core, no, more accurately her very soul, and with each step the taller woman took, Maggie became more and more spellbound.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be there," Bianca informed her very attractive guest as she continued to pleasantly distract the little blonde with a thousand private racy thoughts that filtered thru her mind.

Finally arriving at the top of the staircase that led to the beautiful Brazilian cherry wood that covered the entire expanse of the second floor. A couple small marble statues of nude women stood watch on a black asian designed tables that flanked the dark haired woman's office doors.

_**bam~bam~bam**_

Upon entering Bianca's office Maggie was informally introduced to a Jackson Pollock painting and a couple of Margaret Bourke-White's photographs, amongst other famous pieces of artwork.

"So, you're into art...and are these originals or copies?"

"Yes, I am ~ photography mostly. And yes they're all originals," the brunette offered with a friendly smile as she motioned for Maggie to have seat as she placed their food on the kitchenette's small countertop, then walking over to her desk and retrieving her iPhone from the inside middle drawer.

"Do you have any of your own photos that are on exhibit somewhere? Either here, in your place or in a local gallery or something?" The blonde asked out of an honest desire to know, as she walked over to one black & white photo she found particularly fascinating.

"As a matter of fact I do have some work here, it's upstairs, in my apartment...and a couple in a local gallery, Briton's on 17th and Columbus Ave., not far from here.

"Oh, yeah, I know exactly where that is, it's about a block from this really lovely, cozy, Italian eatery I frequent, named Imperiano's Bistro," the smaller woman conveyed never once taking her eyes off the photograph.

Bianca studied the sexy little woman for a moment or two then moved behind her paying close attention to the picture on the wall herself, whispering in Maggie's ear, "You like that one, huh?"

Maggie swooned a bit from the warm breath that had ever so gently caressed her right ear and cheek; it also having the faintest hint of a lemon scent, 'probably from those delicious lemon cookies we had not that long ago,' the hazel eyed woman reasoned to herself.

"Yes. I like it a lot," the blonde declared.

"Why, what is it about this photo that um...turns you on," the voluptuous woman queried in the most sensuous voice imaginable.

Blood rushing to Maggie's head as well as to other parts of her anatomy, "I uh...uhm..." 'oh God, I'm babbling aren't I, stay cool Mags,' "I ~ everything, from the use of light and dark, to the composition, and the perspective, and, of course, the subject matter," the shorter woman completed her answer with a smile of pure satisfaction; that one, she had regained her composure; and two, she had impressed the brunette.

"Very good eye, Maggie," Bianca smiled as she complimented the blonde, "and it's a Herb Ritts."

"Thanks, I try," cooed little woman tilting her head slightly rewarding Bianca with that ultra sexy lop-sided grin.

"So, Maggie, what's your profession?" the brunette questioned amiably.

"I'm an editor...of how to manuals, pretty boring, uh," Maggie slinging her still damp hair as she looked directly in Bianca's deep brown eyes upon giving her response.

"Mmuhm, now most editors I know are just frustrated writers, would you fit into that catergory also, Maggie," the amateur photographer asked cautiously.

"Well I...asheww! ~ ah God, excuse me," said the dark blonde wiping her nose with the back of her hand before she continued, "I guess you could say that."

"You know we do need to get you outta those wet clothes, now," Bianca commanded softly, "come with me," grabbing the bag with the deli sandwiches in it, the young brunette led the way to back of her office, thru the bathroom followed by a medium sized closet, that housed some of the finest clothes Maggie had ever seen before; mostly pantsuits, slacks and silk blouses, and a small army of assorted pumps of varying heel size. The blonde assumed these articles of clothing were for the brunette's work as a club owner/business woman since they were in her office closet?

"Where're we going exactly?" the young editor inquired.

The two ladies making their way to the back of the storage space, there, hidden behind an array of very expensive leather jackets and coats was a small red door. The brunette opening the door and ducking to go thru it as the little blonde willingly followed behind. Six feet away to the left was a old fashioned gold-plated elevator, which opened automatically when the taller woman stepped in front of the doors. Gesturing for the other woman to enter first, which she did without question. The club owner pressing the pad with PH on it. Deciding to kick up her flirtatious nature a notch, "Um Maggie, I have a question for you," the brunette stated seriously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Have you ever," intense brown meeting with sparkling hazel, "_**made love**_ on an elevator?"

_**tbc...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**WEBSITES & IMAGES **

**where I retrieved the artwork used within the story:**

_**Jackson Pollock **_

**.**

_**Margaret Bourke-White **_

**.?ID_ARTIST=17&Page=6 **

**.?ID=87**

_**Herb Ritts **_

**.com/images/**


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 2B

**SNAP SHOT**

**by **mel

~ A **BAM**rotica Ficlette ~

_**bam~bam~bam**_

Rated **PG 13++ ;~)**

_**Part II B ~ Wanna Pose For Me?...**_

_**The last time we encountered BAM...**_

_...'The two ladies making their way to the back of the storage space, there, hidden behind an array of very expensive leather jackets and coats was a small red door. The brunette opening the door and ducking to go thru it as the little blonde willingly followed behind. Six feet away to the left was a old fashioned gold-plated elevator, which opened automatically when the taller woman stepped in front of the doors. Gesturing for the other woman to enter first, which she did without question. The club owner pressing the pad with PH on it. Deciding to kick up her flirtatious nature a notch, "Um Maggie, I have a question for you," the brunette stated seriously._

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Have you ever ~" intense brown meeting with sparkling hazel, "__**made love**__ in an elevator?"... _

_**bam~bam~bam**_

**The soaked woman was a bit taken aback** by the question, she could honestly say that she'd never made love in an elevator before but she wasn't sure that she wanted to share that kind of info. with the brunette, yet. Because she couldn't get a clear read on whether or not Bianca was serious or just trying to get a rise out of her, so, she decided to play it cool.

Her gaze penetrating through to the taller woman causing a hitch in the dark haired lovely's breath which tweaked the blonde's arousal a bit, "Yes," she said purposefully, "I have ~ a few times," the blonde offered sexily, adding her equally sexy lop-sided smirk for good measure.

"Mmm," returning the little blonde's smirk, "when" her orbs darkening right before the other woman's eyes, "how recently was it when you...satisfied that particular craving?" Bianca said with desire leaning against the dark oak wood walls of the elevator, her arms stretched out gripping onto the railing.

Maggie's lack of an immediate response coupled with her bottom lip practically caressing the elevator floor gave the voluptuous woman all the answer she needed.

"Maggie, have you ever," coming closer to the tiny blonde "actually done it," she drew the phrase out like molasses; thick and slow, "because if not, I'd love to show you some," gazing down into Maggie's eyes, standing so close to the other woman that her lips nearly touched the petite blonde's forehead, "moves" beginning to chuckle because she could sense the woman's fear and actually saw a bead of sweat careen down the side of her face.

"Wh-what," the blonde whimpered swallowing her uncomfortableness down.

Offering a genuine smile, "I'm just messing with you Maggie. I would never do anything to you that ~ ah, you... wouldn't want me to do," standing back some from the editor, after giving her reply.

_**DING!**_ 'Saved by the bell,' the blonde said to herself as the taller woman gestured for her to exit the elevator first, she did as she was instructed but needing a little leverage she placed her hand on the wall to gain her bearings.

After Bianca exited the compartment she noticed the little blonde's state, chuckling inside as she asked her if she needed any assistance.

"Maggie, hun, are you alright," the club owner asked with a sly smile, knowing full well she wasn't.

"Huh, Oh yeah, I'm good, just that..." regaining her composure, "I need to eat something...ya know, I haven't eate-"

The blonde's sentence silenced by, "Right, right, you only had a _**tic tac**_ as a snack today," the brunette stated with a calming voice then placed her keycard into the slot, slipping it in then out again as she smiled at the shorter woman.

_**bam~bam~bam**_

Once in Bianca's Penthouse Suite Maggie was totally amazed by what she witnessed. She marveled at the very posh and sophisticated living room with, what appears to be custom made one of a kind furniture. From the off white Nubuck leather sectional to the uniquely designed cherrywood coffee and end tables that set side by side at a diagonal, which was a bit different from the norm but Bianca most definitely was not your average woman as the compact dark blonde was gradually discovering.

"Please have seat, Maggie. Kick off your shoes and relax and I'm going to ru-oh, but before you get to comfy let me show you around, a bit. I don't expect it'll take me that long to straighten out that little problem downstairs, I'm hoping they'll just work it out themselves, but...boys will be boys; even if they are gay. Men sometimes like to play that mine's bigger than yours game, you know?" The brunette sighed, a mellow laugh easing from her belly that was at once sultry and comforting.

The brunette gesturing for the other woman to accompany her to the kitchen and the smaller lady without hesitation did as she was commanded. Maggie ogled everything her eyes could take in, furniture, floors, walls, artwork, books and even a few personal photographs that at first glance seemed to be of no true significance to anyone other than the owner of the very tastefully decorated penthouse. But two photos in particularly stood out for the editor; one was of an incredibly gorgeous blonde with soft blue eyes and the other was of an equally as stunning woman that had the most amazing greenish-blue gray eyes that a person could ever hope to gaze into.

"Uhm, Bainca," Maggie said, believing that she recognized the women that were in the photographs. "The women," pointing to the items in question, "in these two photos, do you know them? I mean, personally, because you have them in frames...and, well, I'm sure that I've seen these ladies before, these photos before, in magazines, or something pretty similar. Don't tell me, you're a huge fan girl but you just don't want anyone to know?" The blonde chuckled slightly then walked closer to the brunette whom was, at the moment, very silent. "Are you okay, Bianca, Bianca?" Maggie called to the brunette with some concern.

Shaking the memory of both women from her mind and uncomfortably shifting her posture before conveying to the tiny blonde, "Yes Maggie, I'm fine. Come on," motioning to their initial destination, "I need to show you a few things before I head back downstairs," Bianca stated matter-of-fact to Maggie, displaying very little emotion about what the editor had just asked her.

The peculiar mood shift of the taller woman didn't go unnoticed by the smaller woman with the golden tan; speaking with some urgency "So, you're not going to answer my questions about these two gorgeous women...is it some kind of secret?" Maggie teased the brunette a little as she followed her into her large beautiful gourmet kitchen.

Bianca, completely ignoring Maggie's question, proceeds to show the blonde where everything is and how it works. The microwave, the ice maker, the Viking double oven, and a fridge and pantry; the last two being stocked to the gills with any and everything a person could possibly need or want; and some stuff you didn't.

The little woman's orbs swiftly roaming over the room then forging ahead with another query about the photos. It bothered her that the women looked so familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on who they were? "Bianca, I really don't mean to pry but...I know I've seen those women somewhere before, so...I ju-"

Maggie's inquisitiveness was put to an abrupt end when, "Maggie..." taking a deep breath before continuing, "some things are better left alone, so please drop this line of questioning ~ okay?" Bianca stated plainly as she glared at the other woman for emphasis. Bianca wasn't one to talk much about her past; especially the most painful parts of her past.

On that note Maggie just nodded in understanding then after a few seconds asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

Bianca was currently leaning against the granite countertop; her palms on the edge of the smooth cool surface; arms bent at the elbow; it almost looked like she was in a lunging position, only her knees weren't bent. She was trying to regain her resolve from her mind's time traveling to her past. Then once again coming to herself, she queried, "Half or full?"

"Full. You said earlier that I could take a shower and you'd have these," pointing to the still damp dirty clothes she was wearing, "cleaned for me," Maggie finished her sentence with a faint smile.

"Yeah, okay, walk this way," Bianca said softly.

The little dark blonde thinking to herself, 'Well, I certainly can't walk _that way_,' referring to the taller woman's very alluring almost cat-like prowl. That Maggie was currently taking great pleasure in witnessing, 'but I will most definitely follow behind you any day,' the shorter woman said inwardly, tilting her head slightly to get a better view, as a wicked smirk graced her features.

Leading Maggie to her master bedroom with the connecting master bath. This space has state of the art...everything; from the double vanity to the jacuzzi tub, heated travertine flooring, and a mutli-head shower that was more than capable of accommodating two people, very comfortably.

"Will this do?" The brunette asked, smiling sensuously at the sexy little woman.

"Daamn, Bianca, this is like a 5 star hotel!" The blonde fawned.

"I'm glad you like it," Bianca said with desire.

Leaning against the granite vanity, "Oh~kay, uhm, well, I...better get undressed so you can take the clothes to be cleaned," Maggie's speech was timid, due to the brunette's heavy erotic gaze that she was so ardently bestowing upon the blonde.

After another second or two Bianca spoke, "Wait right here, I need to go get something," the brunette hurried to her dressing closet. When she returned she handed Maggie a clear medium sized bag, "you can put your things in here."

"Thanks," Maggie said, their fingers grazing one another, a spark of electricity shooting through them.

Bianca could feel the jolt reverberate through her entire body, as she stood just inches away from this short sexy woman that was making her feel all kinds of turned on right now. All she wanted to do was hoist her up on that double vanity and snatch her clothes off and have her way with the little blonde. But, "Your welcome," was the only thing she could get out. She was a bit apprehensive about just doing what she wanted to do. Because she didn't want to scare Maggie off by being too aggressive. But what Bianca hadn't realized was just how much the other woman truly wanted her, although she was kind of shy in showing it. Maggie could put on a good front; acting like things don't get to her, but they do. Case in point, the elevator ride and how she freaked when she thought the brunette was going to take her right then and there.

Maggie stepped to the door where the taller woman was poised in the frame, looking ever so luscious, "Uhm, I thought you had to save your nightclub from ruin," the blonde said giving the brunette that ever sexy lop-sided grin.

"I do, but I'm, um...waiting on you...?"

"Waiting on me ~ to what?"

"To Strip."

Maggie's mouth fell open, her mind ticking back and forth, not knowing what to say, '_is she for real?_' she pondered to herself as she fought to maintain what sense of composure she had left in tacked.

"Yo...you wan...want me to strip...for you, _**are**_ ~ _**you**_ ~ _**serious**_**?**" the tiny tanned lady questioned, placing emphasis on the last part.

The voluptuous woman with the large expressive eyes which were now gazing intently at the shorter woman, stepping forward, "Would it bother you if I were?" Bianca said with candor.

The little blonde gulped, silently considering the idea, "I...ah..." staring curiously at the brunette, her mind flitting to the many possibilities of what it could be like to disrobe for, and make love with this gorgeous brunette standing before her, just giving in to every fantasy she's ever had...

"Maggie," the soft sensuous voice permeating through the tiny woman's senses, returning to the current situation at hand, "yeah, yes," the shorter woman lulled timidly.

"Yes what...yes, you'll strip for me or yes...as in ~ I hear you?" Bianca questioned anxious for a response.

"Yes, uhm, to the last part, yes, I heard you calling me," the alluring little blonde answered verbally but her posture was saying something all together different, and Bianca could sense it.

"Oh," the taller woman said with some disappointment, as she eyed the woman intently, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I think doing _**that**_ could eventually lead you, me...well...us to do something I consider to be very special ~ intimate, and um, I feel you should wait ~ awhile until you know someone better before you give yourself to a person." And as the shorter woman spoke those words she truly meant them, however, she also knew that she was becoming increasingly more attracted to the dark haired beauty with each passing moment and wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer against the brunette's tempestuous advances.

Bianca stepped out of the door frame and shut the bathroom floor, giving Maggie the privacy she seemed to want.

A few minutes Maggie re-emerged an oversized terry-cloth robe loosely draped around her small yet shapely frame. She handed Bianca the bag with her damp clothing in it and began to make small talk. "So, Bianca, how long have you ah...liv-wor-own-have you been here?"

The business woman gazing at the sexy hazel eyed lady standing before her with only a robe ~ her robe on, no less, made her skin crawl with desire, but somehow she managed to reply with another question, "Do you mean, here...in this building, general area or in this city?"

The blonde thought about it briefly then answered, "All of the above."

Stepping closer to the smaller woman saying, "Well, how about I tell you when I get back," Bianca stated matter-of-fact then threw the blonde an alluring smile.

The taller woman then slung the bag with the blonde's clothes over her shoulder, making her way through her bedroom the hall and living room on to the elevator and as she entered into it she smiled thinking to herself, 'I definitely havta find a way to be with her, intimately.

**bam~bam~bam**

Maggie chose to have a little snack before she took her shower. Going into the kitchen and searching through Bianca's pantry, then her fridge, to find she didn't know quite what? Settling on some fruit; strawberries, grapes and

a banana for good measure. While she was on her way to the living room she caught a glimpse of something that tweaked her interest. Moving closer to the object she thought to herself how odd it was, she tried to gain access into it but couldn't. "Note to self, ask Bianca about this later?" She then continued into the living room taking a seat on the soft leather couch, musing about the events of her day, thus far.

**bam~bam~bam**

"Okay guys...did you find a replacement to fill in for you tonight Michael?" Bianca queried cheerily, as she walked over to both men?"

"No, not yet, Bianca. I called three people and they were all unavailable for tonight," Steven said as he glared at Michael then went on to say, "especially at such short notice."

"What about you Michael did you try to call anyone to cover for you?" the boss lady queried.

"Yeah, I called Pete, but he already had plans. I was about to call Sophie to see if she was free when you came in."

"Alright, I'll try a couple of people I know that might be willing to do us a favor," Bianca stated in a friendly ember. She was still fantasizing about a certain blonde that was practically naked in her penthouse so she wasn't to upset about the predicament regarding her nightclub, at least not at the present time anyway.

**bam~bam~bam**

The petite woman enjoyed herself, lounging on the brunette's comfy sofa, checking out the enormous flat-screened tv; flicking through the hundreds of channels that must've been housed in the sleek electronic box. "Okay, Maggie, nothing's on that really interest you right now,"...and in just that instant the blonde's finger stopped at channel 1359, the title of the channel was called, **My Private Videos**, and much to the little woman's extremely pleasant surprise, was the tall voluptuous brunette with porcelain skin and smoldering expressive eyes appearing on the 42" screen in all her naked glory. "Whoa, My God, She's Beautiful," Maggie cooed aloud as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Watching the woman's every movement, the way she contorted her body giving access to the most intimate parts of her curvaceous form. "Who...who's in this video with her?" Maggie questioned to herself. Fast forwarding just a tad, stopping once she discovered the answer to her own question. That's the blue eyed blonde from the photograph I asked Bianca about earlier,...studying the video with purpose trying to determine who the other woman was and where she'd seen her before, and also because the video was just incredibly sexy. Bianca and the other blonde were doing things to each other that Maggie had only imagined. The tiny editor leaning forward, on the couch, in somewhat of a daze, blurting out, "CAMILLE! ~ that's who that is, that model and actress that was in that really sexy sci-fi action flick, _**EROS SOLARIS." **_

**bam~bam~bam**

"Thank you, so much, okay, we'll see you in a while, bye," Bianca clicked her cell off, a victorious smile grazing her beautiful features, "Okay, I've got someone to fill in tonight," the brunette continued to smile as she relayed the information to the two men standing across from her.

"That's great, Bianca, who did you get, Ricki, Sam, Eliot?" The manager spoke up.

"Nope, none of the above," the men eyeing her suspiciously, the younger man chiming in, "who then?"

"My cousin, Ryan. He worked in a bar for years before he decided to open the deli," the brunette's sentence trailing

off when she remembered that she needed to take the blonde's clothes next door to the cleaners.

Picking up her new object of desire's dirty clothes, from behind the bar where she'd been standing. Starting heading towards the front door, turning back slightly in their direction to ask, "Will one of you call me when Ry gets here. I'm going next door to the cleaners then I'm heading back upstairs. Thanks guys."

**bam~bam~bam**

"Well, Mags, now that you've seen your very hospitable and undeniably gorgeous hostess as naked as the day she was born, what Now?! She's been hitting on you practically from the moment you barged in her establishment nearly an hour and a half ago. But...if she knew that I...I can't let anything happen between us, it wouldn't be fair to Bianca," the petite blonde said out loud to herself with a bit of regret.

**bam~bam~bam**

Looking out through one of the large tinted bay-type windows in her nightclub, checking to see if it was still raining, and it is. Bianca then goes over to the coat room and grabs an oversized black & white umbrella from the stainless steel container that held three additional umbrella's of varying sizes and colors. Pushing the door open into the persistent shower, and letting up the portable rain shield to protect herself from the small downpour as she walked the eight or nine foot to the cleaners. And as her heels clanked in time to the _**pedpedpedped**_ of the oval droplets that danced on her umbrella then fell haphazardly to the ground. The brunette couldn't stop thinking about the bronzed beauty waiting for her back in her penthouse. Then all of the sudden, laughter from a couple of rambunctious teens starting bringing her out of her ruminations as they hurriedly brushed past her while she continued to make her way to the dry cleaners.

_**blingalingblingaling....**_the bell to the front door rung out, indicating that there was a potential customer, "Try to stay dry, Mr. Griffen, okay, and thank you, again," the young blonde said as she waved goodbye to the older gentleman. Bianca offering the man a friendly nod as he exited the place of business. "Hi, Sarah, how are you?" Bianca asked the assistant manager in a friendly tone as she shook out her umbrella and brushed some hair from her face that had gone astray, due to the hard windy rain.

"I'm doing well, Bianca, thanks for asking. How are things with you," the pretty blonde asked.

"I'm doing really really well. It's kind of you to ask." The brunette smiled, tilting her head to one side then carried on with the conversation, "How was business this morning ~ I hope this wild rain didn't hurt it too much?"

"Not too badly, but I think it's starting to pick up a little this afternoon. So, how can I help you, Bianca?" Sarah queried noticing the bag in the taller woman's hand as she clipped a receipt to an order to be processed.

"Ah, yeah, I'm dropping off an order for a...friend," The brunette smiled as she said, hesitating slightly at the thought of what she'd like the tiny blonde to be to her.

"Oh, so, it's a rush then?"

Bianca stood there resting an elbow on the counter, her chin perched on the back of her hand, contemplating the question for several seconds, then the corners of her mouth turning up into a sly smile, "No, Sarah, please have someone bring her things up to my penthouse at closing...and um, leave them hanging on the door, " the shapely woman completed her sentence with a thank you and a satisfied head nod, receiving one from the younger blonde

in return.

**bam~bam~bam**

Okay...I've finished my snack I might as well go take my shower. I wonder if my clothes will be ready within the next hour like Bianca said? I sure hope so, this terry cloth robe is waaay to big for me, it's warm though," the sexy little blonde quipped to herself.

**bam~bam~bam**

As Bianca started walking back towards her place she decided to make one more quick stop.

**bam~bam~bam**

"Maggie, I'm back," the entrepreneur called out. Her eyes searching for the shorter woman, a small shimmering pink and purple bag in hand.

The blonde wiping her hands on the large fluffy white towel before exiting the master bath to go in the living room where she thought she heard the other woman calling to her from, was but to her surprise Bianca was patiently waiting for her on the chaise lounge in her bedroom.

"Hey, you're in here," the petite woman said walking over to the brunette, smiling as she sat on the bench at the end of the taller woman's bed, "so, what's in the pretty bag?" the blonde's smile was infectious.

A large grin framing her face as she handed the package to Maggie, "It's for you, actually...go ahead and look inside," the doe eyed lady cooed.

"For me, Bianca, I...you shouldn't have," pulling the item from the bag and examining it carefully, her mouth partially open, "I'm ~ seriously, Bianca ~ you...I can't ~ why?" the dark blonde holding the bag in her left hand as she ran her right one through her golden drying locks. Contemplating whether or not to except the other woman's gift or respectfully decline.

"What's wrong, Maggie? Realizing now how this little token might be perceived and not wanting the woman to get the wrong-well not totally wrong impression.;) She chose to explain the motivation behind the unexpected present. Well...I...was hoping that um," leaning forward in the chaise in Maggie's direction, "you would like to have something to wear that was more, ah, I should I put it-"

"Sexy, alluring?," the blonde questioned with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, as she held up the garment for further investigation.

"Fine, Maggie. I just thought that you might like something comfortable and feminine to lounge in while you wait for your dry cleaning to be taken care of, because, unfortunately it's going to be longer than an hour as I had speculated earlier. But I'll just take it back to the boutique," the taller woman whom was, now, mildly agitated, spat out. So she got up from where she'd been sitting grabbed the robe from the little blonde's hand then snatched up the bag the outfit came in and stormed away.

Bianca went into the living room and dropped the items down on the sofa then hastily walked into the kitchen. Sensing the other woman close behind, "I'm starved, did you eat the rest of your lunch while I was gone?" She snipped at the blonde, then opened the fridge to retrieve her unfinished lunch, noticing Maggie's sandwich was

still in the icebox; uneaten, "do you want me to heat up your food too?" the brunette inquired dryly.

Maggie shook her head then softly said, "Yes, if you don't mind?" a smidge uncomfortable at the brunette's behavior, musing to herself, '_did I offend her that badly?_'

Bianca, considering her exaggerated response, now softening her tone as well as her stance, "Maggie, I apologize, I don't know what came over me exactly." In all honesty she really did. Bianca was in a word, _**amorous**_, and she'd set her sights on the tiny blonde. But she realizes that Maggie is not just some chick you pick up on and wham, _**bam**_, thank you ma'am to. She's special. And she was going to have to finesse the shorter woman into the compromising positions that she wanted her in.

**bam~bam~bam**

Twenty minutes later, Bianca and Maggie were sitting at the island in the kitchen and as they worked on their meals they began to talk. "So, Maggie, what did you do up here while I was gone?" The brunette queried, a shade of mischief in her tone.

"Oh, I...uh...watched a little tv, and I got a snack from the fridge; some fruit...you don't mind do you? I...you said I could make myself comfortable," Maggie stated nervously, hoping Bianca wouldn't push for any further details because she definitely didn't want to tell her she saw part of her "**spicy homemade movies.**"

"OK, was that all," Bianca seeing the tension in Maggie's soft features and posture, wondering if it were because of her previous outburst? She'd apologized and the dark blonde seemed to have forgiven her but...she had to be sure, "Um, Maggie, you're not still put off with me about my, um, stupid little tantrum a while ago, are you? Because that look on your face, is well, I don't know a bit unclear," the brunette said, picking at the corn beef from her sandwich.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about the tedious manuscripts I have to read through this weekend, and I really need to call my mom; I haven't spoken to her in a couple of days." All true, however, Maggie was really apprehensive about Bianca knowing she saw her in a ~ different light, so to speak.

"Aww, a mama's girl uh?" Bianca said as she smiled at the blonde.

"I'm close to my mom, pretty close, anyway. Why, aren't you?" Maggie asked the brunette pointedly.

"I guess," she sighed and shrugged, "we have our moments; let's just leave it at that." The taller woman and her mom do have a very intense and complicated relationship.

"Alright," the blonde agreed nodding her head, "so, what made you decide to buy that particular item for me," Maggie, trying hard not to allow her mind to dip into anything of a sexual nature.

Bianca shrugged, her head tipping down then back up; to gaze into warm hazel orbs that were longing for a real response, then opening and closing her mouth twice before answering, "I...I wanted to see you in something sexy and alluring," the brunette said honestly mimicking the shorter woman's exact words from their tiff earlier.

"It is a beautiful nightie and gown ensemble and if we were lo-" The shorter woman stopping herself from finishing her sentence knowing that if she didn't, it _would_ lead to something that she might not be quite ready for.

"What was that, Maggie ~ _lovers_, was that what you were going to say?" The brunette saying the word lovers with such sensuality the blonde wanted to melt.

"I...uh, no, maybe...you know what ~ you really are a one trick pony, you do realize that? Always with the sex on the brain," The tiny blonde giving an uneasy chuckle.

"A one trick pony, muhmm, I assure you Maggie that I'm a pure thorough-bread with quite an array of tricks, if your game enough to give me a spin," the dark haired woman said confidently with a massive smirk, then continued, "you do know how to ride," leaning in closer; a lingering, hypnotic gaze proceeded a very sensuous, "don't you?"

Needless to say the petite tanned lady was speechless. A loud anxious gulp was heard by the editor as well as the photographer, whom just sat there ogling the blonde patiently waiting for her reply. Although, knowing what she'd just said had completely thrown the little woman for quite a loop, she couldn't help but feel that Maggie was just a

hot fused firecracker waiting to be lit.

"Sooo...are you game, Maggie? The brunette posed the question once again then she removed herself from the soft leather barstool at the opposite side of the island where she'd been seated, having the remainder of her lunch. She walked around to the end of the island where the butcher block was located, stopping momentarily, her soft seductive gaze, generously honing in on the other woman's attractive features. Then continuing on to stand directly next to the compact woman. Bringing her Rubenesque frame to lavish on the stool next to her, facing her unexpected, but now, very welcomed guest.

The shorter lady couldn't help but sport her patented, very sexy, lop-sided smile, and as she tentatively ran her fingers through her dark blonde locks, the taller woman absent-mindedly reached out and gently pulled some slightly unbound curls that were hiding beneath the collar of the terry cloth robe the tiny woman was wearing.

Maggie finally gaining the courage to speak, offering a faint, "Thank you," staring at the brunette, "I...was just ~ about to ~ get ~ that," the blonde was hardly able to get out her sentence, because Bianca was making her equal parts nervous and excited at the same time, and no one had ever accomplished that feat before. Maggie was entranced by the way Bianca looked at her. Of course other women had checked the blonde out before; men too, for that matter, but none in such the way the beautiful brunette was looking at her. Bianca didn't just look at Maggie...she could read her. It was as if she could see right through her. Every nuance the tiny woman's face and body gave off was noticed by the other woman. And it totally unearthed the normally very self assured, no-nonsense woman.

"You're very welcome, anytime," Bianca husked out, giving the other woman a lingering gaze, then proceeded with "anyplace," moving closer to the little woman to the point where their knees were touching, "anywhere," the taller woman's seductive voice practically lulling Maggie off the seat.

Maggie needed a break from all the brunette's erotic posturing so she brought up the one thing that she could think of that would jolt the other lady out of this extremely sexual mode she was in, "Um, Bianca, would you...please tell me about the two women from the photos I saw earlier, I...I'm really curious about them?"

Just as the blonde suspected Bianca's mood did shift, however, it wasn't quite in the way the petite woman had thought it would be. The buxom woman didn't snap at her as she had done a while ago, she actually became very introspective and a bit self conscious, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and timidly placing it behind her right ear, "So, what do want to know?" She finished, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

The small framed blonde giving the taller woman a concerned gaze, timidly reaching out to touch the brunette's drooping shoulder; a mild sigh, "Bianca, I...I'm sorry, if you really don't want to talk abou-"

Maggie being cut off by the dark haired woman, "The blonde," she said, taking a second to collect her thoughts, lifting her head to see warm hazel eyes softly watching her, "in the photo; her name is Cami...Camille, and the other wo-" Bianca had to stop herself, the emotion in her throat palatable; finding her voice, "that's um, Roni, Veronica...West," the brunette stated in an almost whisper.

"So, Camille and Vero~ni~ca," the realization of who, Veronica is, seeping through the little woman's mind, "THE Veronica West, the fashion designer, tv host, author, etc...etc...?" Maggie's interest in Bianca's involvement with the two women piquing tremendously.

"Yeah and Cami's a model and actress. They were...are still, very special to me," the brunette stopped momentarily to reflect on her past, "and when we all were together, well, things would just get out of hand a lot of the time. We didn't know how to control ourselves; the alcohol, the sex, the wild parties and drugs ~ it was all so readily available and we ju-" Bianca couldn't continue with her rant, because she was so overcome with emotion at the recollection of the situation.

"Are you saying that you had a _three-way_ _relationship_ with Camille & Veronica?"

The brunette sniffing back a few tears before responding, "Um, well, yeah, I...yeah, we did," the taller woman stated reluctantly, in somewhat of a ramble.

The tiny blonde was blown away to say the least. Not quite sure what to say or do now. She just kind of looked at the brunette with concern and then asked... "well, were you in love, or just in like," scratching her right temple, "or in lust with them," the small woman queried still slightly shocked and curious, anticipating an honest answer from her intriguing hostess.

Bianca was caught of guard by the woman's directness, not quite sure why? Since this was the same little lady that came barging in her night club barking orders at her and her staff not much more than two hours ago. But, Bianca found herself wanting, somehow, needing, to tell her story to the sexy little woman just inches away from her; confess her sins, as it were. "Maggie, I..." pausing then letting out an agitated sigh, not agitated with Maggie but with herself at all the hurt, confusion and pain that was her life a few short years ago. "I was involved in a very," _pausing shortly to find the most honest way to convey such a story, _"unique and tumultuous relationship with two very different yet very special women in my life," breathing out a hard lung full of air, "for whom, one I was in love with and the other I was in serious like with and I was in extreme lust with both. And I know that this sounds crazy and..." taking a slow swig of her Sam Adams ale, "I don't know ~ might even disgust you, but I...I needed them both. The one woman I was hurt by and the other...I hurt, I hurt her so much in fact that ~ she..." the brunette clenching her lips sniffing hard trying to hold back a stream of unruly tears that had begun to fall, in fact she was so upset that she was unable to finish her sentence.

Maggie held Bianca's gaze for a second then gently placed her hand to rest on the brunette's hand that was currently holding onto her beer bottle as if her life depended on it. Maggie tenderly unclasping Bianca's fingers from the bottle and setting it on the island as she gingerly brought her arms up to the brunette's shoulders and resting them there. Giving her a warm smile then instinctively wrapping them around the taller woman's neck, leaning in some to comfort her. Bianca, instantly becoming lost in Maggie's embrace, relishing in the unexpected comfort she found there. Winding her arms around the compact woman's athletic frame and gently pulling her into herself a little more. The blonde was a bit hesitant at first to move any closer, but sensed that Bianca really needed the closeness of another human being; at that moment anyway. So she put aside any feelings of uncomfortableness she had at being so close to the doe eyed beauty. And being wedged between the curvaceous woman's legs; she held on even tighter for that was all the tiny dark blonde could do to keep herself from totally collapsing into brunette's charms.

And as Bianca held Maggie close smelling her hair, feeling the warmth of her body against her, she imagined what it would be like to make love to the shorter woman. Then the brunette let out an unintentional moan which made Maggie quickly pull away, staring into intense dark brown eyes as she flashed a sexy warm lop-sided grin. "Feeling better?" The editor asked with compassionately.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for..." gazing at the blonde knowingly, "the hug, it helped...a lot."

"No problem."

Bianca was still holding Maggie loosely around waist, glancing down at the oversized robe the smaller woman had on,"This thing is _huge_ on you, you know that don't you?" Bianca said playfully, tugging at the soft belt of the robe.

Maggie laughed, her hands now situated comfortably on the club owner's thighs near her knees. "Yep. It is pretty big on me...so maybe I should take it off?" Maggie queried with a mischievous grin, waiting on the reaction of the brunette.

The dark haired beauty's eyes lit up, "Oh, let me help you with that little task," and just as Bianca started to reach for the knotted part of the belt...Maggie smacked Bianca's hand away.

"Uh ~ ah ah ah," wagging her index finger at the taller woman before saying, "that wasn't an invitation Ammie."

"You could of fooled me-" The taller woman being cut off by the little blonde excusing herself, pushing herself away from the other woman, then after a few minutes she emerged, and the brunette was very pleasantly surprised. "WOW! You look amazing! What made you decide to change?" Bianca queried.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to see me in this instead of that big fluffy monster of a robe," Maggie said coyly as she tilted her head to the side for emphasis.

"You're such a tease," The brunette said with a smile.

"And you're quite the flirt," The blonde stated, matching the other woman's smile.

"Touche."

Gracing the brunette with that sexy smile, the tiny lady posed a question that's been plegging her for a while now, "Bianca, what's behind that locked door?"

**bam~bam~bam**

"Which door are you referring to, exactly?" The shapely woman inquired.

The woman taking the brunette's hand, a waft of electricity running through the two women. Acknowledging the intense connection by their eyes meeting and a small smile forming on both women's lips before the little blonde continued to lead the taller woman to the deep purple door with a heavy duty lock on it, just around the corner from the kitchen. Almost unnoticeable, situated snugly with in the brown accent wall.

"This one?" Maggie said excitedly, pointing to the door in question.

"Muhm, so, you tried to open it, did you?" Bianca questioning the woman.

"Uhm, I...I was, I thought it was another bathroom?" Maggie was proud of the lie she came up with but the brunette could see right through her.

"No. Try again," Bianca stated matter-of-fact.

"Okay, it's a really pretty door, except for the lock and I was curious as to what could be in a room with a purple door?" The little woman shrugged then smiled at the brunette coyly.

"Well, now you're being more honest. And I'd love to show what's behind door number one," Bianca said jokingly retrieving the key from the top of the crown moulding above the door.

"Dang, I didn't think to look there," the blonde jested.

"You wouldn't have been able to reach it anyway, lil' bit," the brunette quipped back.

"Haha, very funny Amazon, just open the door...please," the woman stated quickly, remembering her manners.

"Impatient little thing aren't you?"

"You're stalling...what's in there?"

"A room full of hot naked women ready to go native just as soon as we walk in," the statuesque woman perked out.

"Not funny, Tarzana."

"Not intended to be, Jane."

"Open ~ the ~ door ~ NOW! Pleeasse."

Bianca laughed, giving the diminutive woman her all encompassing smile, "Okay, okay, don't blow a gasket," thinking a wicked thought, then just blurting it out, "save that for me," the brunette's smile widened as she gave the other woman a penetrative gaze.

"Huh?" The tiny blonde asked, knowing full well what the dark haired woman was talking about.

"Nevermind," Bianca said as she opened the door to the chilly dark room.

The shorter woman walking in and looking for a light switch, "Where's the switch to turn on the light...oh I se-"

"NO! Don't! Bianca shouted, jarring the blonde a little. Realizing that she scared the woman she explained herself, "I'm sorry Maggie, it's my dark room and there's a safe light; which is special softer light I use when I'm in here working. And I just didn't want you turn on the overhead light and cause any over exposure to the photographs before they are fully developed. Because sometimes I leave film out on the light table over there," pointing to a small table over in the corner," it's smaller than the one that's practically right in front of them which is currently housing four plastic bins with liquid in them, "that I know I'm going to be working on later," The brunette completed her sentence then closed the door behind them.

Maggie studied the brunette's features for a minute, noticing the twinge of excitement that made her eyes twinkle as she talked about her "hobby". The tanned lady then spoke up, "Gotcha." As her eyes traveled around the softly lit room with black & white photographs of beautiful women in different poses and varying stages of undress, hanging all around the room. "You do have a bunch of naked and near naked women in here," the blonde said smiling at all the goodies within her eyeshot.

"I'm glad you approve," Bianca stated sensuously her smile turning naughty, "Um Maggie, do you _**wanna pose for me?**_"

"Let me think about it-uhm, NO."

"Party pooper."

"But why don't you show me how you develop the film and the images, or whatever?"

**I Want You and I Want You**

**The Right Way, Girl I Want You **

**and I Want You To Want Me Too, **

**Just Like I Want You...**

_**I WANT YOU...MARVIN GAYE**_

**Bianca walked closer to the shorter woman, reaching around her and picking up the stainless steel tin from the sink counter, she began to give the very interested blonde a crash course in how to develop 35mm camera film. Once she finished with that bit of information she then gently pushed the woman over to the photo imaging table with her extremely curvaceous body; her soft pillowy beast leaning into the smaller woman's upper back, causing an almost electric shock wave to funnel through the tiny tanned woman. **

"Well, since we've developed and exposed the film the way we want it's now time to develop the image. We'll start here," Bianca said standing about a foot behind Maggie as she begun to explain the procedure to her, "so, you see this is how you...ah," the dark haired seductress suddenly stopping and easing her way closer to Maggie, began to tenderly wrap her arms around the diminutive blonde as she transfered the photograph from the developer, "begin the process, by getting the image to evolve into...well, an image, by moving the photo in this," bringing her head down so close to the other woman's face that they were almost touching. Then in a soft purring voice she continued, "adulating motion," sliding the image back and forth in the developer continuing on to the stop bath," gently maneuvering her arm so that she was rubbing against the editor, "on to the fixer, then we'll need to wash it off water under some running water about 5 to 10 minutes, making sure there isn't any residual chemicals," the taller woman's breath was an intriguing mix of corned beef, beer and lemon from those delicious lemon cookies they had had a generous portion of earlier. All those very different scents were gingerly tickling and teasing the little blonde's nose and mouth. Add to that her very sexy perfume, it's no wonder that Maggie was so overcome by Bianca's sensuality that she could hardly breathe, much less actually hear what the brunette was saying. So, in order to re-capture her wits about her; she tried grabbing hold of the table but instead she accidentally gripped the corner of one of the liquid filled bins, she wasn't sure which, "Oh shit!" the blonde squealed, as the possibly acidic moisture splattered on her's and Bianca's right hands and forearms.

"Baby, don't worry about it, it was just the water bath, okay, not the developer," her expressive brown orbs lingering in the little woman's concerned hazel ones, now gesturing with her head then saying, "we'll just go over to the sink and wash it off," the taller woman said with an assuring smile.

'Did she just call me _baby_?' Maggie thought to herself, allowing the other woman to place her hand and part of her arm under the heated liquid that flowed diligently from the faucet. Antibacterial soap sensually massaged onto the smaller woman's hand and forearm, '_who knew a common household hand cleaner could be so erotic_,' Maggie thought to herself, all this time Bianca was standing directly behind the blonde; so close in fact that she had practically become Maggie's shadow. Her lofty bosom pressing into the smaller lady's shoulder blades, which made Maggie weak-kneed, a lewd sigh escaping her lips at the taller woman's body being so near to hers. Maggie wanted nothing more at that moment than to be taken by Bianca, consumed mind, body and soul by this passionate sensual woman that was making her entire being hum with longing.

Unfortunately the tiny blonde wasn't able to find her voice at this time. So the current activity continued, then after washing her own limb, the brunette turned the tap off and grabbed a couple of paper towels and gingerly patted the wetness from Maggie's hand and arm then wiped her own digits and arm dry. No words were spoken during this entire period which gave the experience a very surreal feeling. One that both woman felt a very strange and intriguing calm about.

The brunette's burning gaze caught the tiny blonde of guard. So much so that Maggie could barely breath, the intensity of that stare was stealing every ounce of resolve she had. Bianca still had the other woman's hand in her own, not taking her eyes off of Maggie Bianca began to caress the back of the little woman's hand with her thumb, causing Maggie's breathing to quicken, her gaze raw and inviting to the brunette, "**Maggie, **_**I want you**_," the part-time photographer husked out. Suddenly the brunette did what she'd been wanting to do for the last two hours; she leaned into the smaller woman and kissed her, gently at first then grabbing her by the arms and pushing her into the sink, an "Ouf" escaping the shorter lady's lips that were now sliding more viscerally across the brunette's, in a very aggressive manner. The dark haired beauty then picked up the little editor and sat her on the sink counter, the cool aluminum sending a jolting sensation through her small shapely frame. "Ahh," a faint seductive lull whisp out of the blonde's mouth as she gazed effortlessly at the taller woman, her chocolate locks curling slightly at the ends due to a dose of perspiration.

"What?" The brunette asked directly, her voice dry and husky due to a hungered sense of anticipation at finally having her way with the sexy little blonde. "The counter...it's cold," the editor speaking in a soft sensuous manner to the busty woman, Bianca looking down into Maggie's lap, spotting the problem, or non problem at least in her mind. Maggie's nightie had hiked up exposing her behind as well as her, uhm, american pie; which the taller lady found rather appetizing. The smaller woman glancing down to see what it is that had the chocolate eyed woman so entranced, and seeing what it was, she quickly pulled her gown down over her exposed area. As she held the garment over herself, her fist covering her most private part. The brunette began to gently stroke the blonde's fist with her fingernails which caused the tiny lady to shudder and open her legs slightly, a passionate sigh calling out to the taller woman, and in that moment, the owner of the erotic cry involuntary whispers, "_**Take me.**_"

_**tbc...3A coming soon?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SNAP SHOT**

The **SEDUCTION** Continues: **RAVAGE YOU**

_**TEASER**____**EXCERPT: Part 3A-1**_

**Sexual Healing ~ BIANCA Style**

"**Take Me**" the editor whisped out the seductive sigh...as Bianca firmly grabbed the other woman's hand and placed it on top of

a taunt tanned thigh. The tiny blonde's hand still fixed in a ball, both fear and desire paralyzing her to make any other action. The need for more of the same was what she was reading in the brunette's eyes, a need that mirrored her own. Bianca had to be closer, pulling the blonde into her; so close, in fact, she could smell her essence, the scent making the brunette heady. She gazed into Maggie's eyes and said, "I'm gonna **Ravage You**," her voice thick with desire. Grabbing the blonde by the back of her head; a fistful of golden tresses coiling around bone white knuckles as she brought the little woman's head forward to within an inch of her mouth leaning into her, their lips meeting again; tongues instantly colliding, an intense duel taking place, that of two hot wet muscles vying for dominance with the dark haired beauty having a slight advantage over the petite lady. Finally coming up for air, the blonde uttered, "Is that all you've got, Tarzana," each word punctuated with a lewd pant and just a hint of that inviting lop-sided grin. The brunette laughed, a throaty alluring ember to her tone, tossing her head gently to the left, her beautiful dark chocolate mane slinging sensuously as she husked out, "No, that's just the tip of the iceberg, Jane."

**~ BAM ~**

In one fell swoop, Bianca scooped Maggie up in her arms, the little blonde holding tightly to the brunette's neck gazing into expresso orbs, her legs possessively engulfing the taller woman's waist her core aching to be filled by the porcelain skinned beauty. "Where're we going?" The petite lady queried, a longing so great taking hold of her voice box she could hardly manage to speak.

"I'm taking us over there," motioning with her head in the direction of a taupe colored metal folding chair with a black thin cushioned seat over in the far left corner of the room. Wrangling herself and the blonde over to said destination was no easy feat. It required skill and finesse of which the brunette has an abundance of, none the less, it was a challenge. The entrepreneur maneuvered their intertwined bodies as if they were fancying a waltz.

Careening left then right then swirling their bodies in an awkwardly sensual manner which aroused the tiny lady, so much so that she shocked the dark haired beauty by asking, "Do that again," the blonde commanded sensuously, a sharp pant followed. The brunette giving the other woman a curious gaze asking, "What?" In a sexy labored sigh. "Make that move, again...you know the one you just made when we did that swirly thing," the smaller woman voicing her need through word and eye contact.

The curvy woman momentarily wondered why the other woman wanted her to do that again, then recalling that when she twirled, her right hip bone shifted against the little woman's triangle. Bianca chuckled, then whispering in the tiny lady's ear as she obliged her request, "Is this what you want?" The brunette said suggestively as she thrust her hip into the petite woman's heated center. "_**Auhh**_, Bianca," the words filtered out of the frustrated writer's mouth in a tone that at once quelled and excited both herself and the taller woman.

The photographer gently continued her actions until the blonde couldn't take it anymore, she was about to explode from just that limited amount of contact; thinking to herself, _'how am I gonna handle her giving me the full treatment when I can barely control myself from this hint of foreplay now, maybe I should tell her?'_ the worried look on the little woman's face caused Bianca to stop, taking a few seconds to settle herself and the gorgeous pint-sized lady before inquiring, "Maggie, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" The taller woman lingering into the other woman's warm hazel eyes, tenderly imploring a response. Maggie's eye lashes timidly fluttered shut then opened once more before she answered, "No, you're not hurting me, Bianca, it...it feels good, I mean, I just..." the blonde's words and thoughts were a jumble as she tried to gain a better grip by clutching the brunette's shoulders then looking down at her low cut sweat top that fit her ample bosom firmly. The blonde could tell that the club owner wasn't wearing a bra; a fact that brought a hitch to the little lady's breathing. Bianca's warm breath ~ a varying hint of flavors resonating through Maggie's nostrils, making her long for another taste. Eyeing the brunette's lips then leaning in for a much needed over due kiss in which the other woman easily accommodates. Only this meeting of the lips is sweet, gentle, not as hungry as the first one but just as passionate.

After withdrawing from the kiss Maggie places her left arm around the brunette's neck then with extra care caresses her cheek with the back of her hand, running her thumb across the taller woman's pouty lips. Bianca being struck by how tender Maggie really is, much more so than she'd imagined her to be. She then cast her gaze on the incredibly sexy diminutive woman anew then posing, "Maggie, _baby_, what's bothering you?" The brunette's query was extremely heartfelt and the dark blonde could sense that, making her heart skip a few beats faster. She wanted this sooo much...needed it ~ but, she was also very afraid...afraid that she wouldn't be enough for Bianca...wouldn't be able to full-fill all of the the brunette's fantasies ~ all because of...her past. No, she had to stop this before it went any further, before she and Bianca got too caught up in the moment.

**~ BAM ~**

"Bianca...I...I have to tell you something...and I know that once I do...it's gonna change _**everything?**_..."

_**more to come...**_

**(more foreplay and Maggie's dilemma revealed)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNAP SHOT**

The **SEDUCTION** Continues: **RAVAGE YOU**

_**Part 3A-1**_

**Sexual Healing ~ BIANCA Style**

**(additional text for this part is in italics)**

"**Take Me**" the editor whisped out the seductive sigh...as Bianca firmly grabbed the other woman's hand and placed it on top of

a taunt tanned thigh. The tiny blonde's hand still fixed in a ball, both fear and desire paralyzing her to make any other action. The need for more of the same was what she was reading in the brunette's eyes, a need that mirrored her own. Bianca had to be closer, pulling the blonde into her; so close, in fact, she could smell her essence, the scent making the brunette heady. She gazed into Maggie's eyes and said, "I'm gonna **Ravage You**," her voice thick with desire. Grabbing the blonde by the back of her head; a fistful of golden tresses coiling around bone white knuckles as she brought the little woman's head forward to within an inch of her mouth leaning into her, their lips meeting again; tongues instantly colliding, an intense duel taking place, that of two hot wet muscles vying for dominance with the dark haired beauty having a slight advantage over the petite lady. Finally coming up for air, the blonde uttered, "Is that all you've got, Tarzana," each word punctuated with a lewd pant and just a hint of that inviting lop-sided grin. The brunette laughed, a throaty alluring ember to her tone, tossing her head gently to the left, her beautiful dark chocolate mane slinging sensuously as she husked out, "No, that's just the tip of the iceberg, Jane."

_"So, why don't you stop talking and use your mouth for something else beautiful," the tiny blonde said boldly, yet with a soft sensuality to her tone. Not being able to resist, she then gave the brunette's lips a carnivorous stare before eagerly gliding her tongue across the bottom one then she continued her journey by sucking on said lip causing Bianca to moan into the tanned lady's mouth before she slid her tongue over Maggie's full lips; seeking access to enter and quickly receiving it. The brunette then proceeds to devour the little woman's mouth inside and out kissing, drinking them in until they're raw with pleasure._

_Bianca could barely contain herself, Maggie's lips, tongue; even the woman's teeth felt good to her. She wanted...needed to explore every avenue of the editor's sizable kisser. Then all of the sudden when Maggie intensified her reciprocation, Bianca begins to pull away ever so slightly, momentarily causing the tiny woman to whimper at the loss of contact. The brunette then gazes into the blonde's warm hazel orbs before making a trail of kisses across her jaw-line then on to her neck, resting her mouth at the base of her pulse point then seductively grazing her proficient muscle over the smaller lady's rapidly throbbing jugular vein. Gently working her way down to the blonde's right golden bronze shoulder that glistened with a very thin coat of perspiration. Bianca kissed and licked her way down to Maggie's collarbone stopping only to re-situate her stance. The blonde could feel the dark haired beauty's touch everywhere over her body; the amateur photographer's lips and tongue seemed to pierce thru to the compact lady's entire being, somehow. Opening the door to the deepest parts of her soul._

_"Ahhmm, Bianca, this feels ~ really good...you...feel ~ really good, close to me this way," the editor said _**_softly, seductively_**_ to the taller woman whom at the current moment stopped what she was doing to offer the tiny lady a warm lingering gaze and a quick peck on the lips. Slightly pulling away from Maggie's hold to say, "I assure you, the feeling is quite mutual," tenderly widening the blonde's legs with her curvaceous hips in order to get a little bit closer so she could resume her previous activity from a few seconds earlier. Leaning as much as possible into the little woman then gliding her tongue across Maggie's full inviting lips once more before easing it into her mouth and lacing it with the other woman's hot wet tasty muscle._

_Gently pulling away from the intoxicating kiss before saying, "Ya know what, I think we should move this activity to somewhere a little more comfortable," the tiny lady relayed with lust in her voice._

_Bianca smiled wickedly then purred, "Whatever Jane wants, Jane gets," a seductive chuckle followed._

**~ BAM ~**

Then all of the sudden in one fell swoop, Bianca scooped Maggie up in her arms, the little blonde holding tightly to the brunette's neck gazing into expresso orbs, her legs possessively engulfing the taller woman's waist her core aching to be filled by the porcelain skinned beauty. "Where're we going?" The petite lady queried, a longing so great taking hold of her voice box she could hardly manage to speak.

"I'm taking us over there," motioning with her head in the direction of a taupe colored metal folding chair with a black thin cushioned seat over in the far left corner of the room. Wrangling herself and the blonde over to said destination was no easy feat. It required skill and finesse in which the brunette has an abundance of both, none the less, it was a challenge. The entrepreneur maneuvered their intertwined bodies as if they were fancying a waltz.

Careening left then right then swirling their bodies in an awkwardly sensual manner which aroused the tiny lady, so much so that she shocked the dark haired beauty by saying, "Do that again," the blonde commanded sensuously, a sharp pant followed. The brunette giving the other woman a curious gaze asking, "What?" In a sexy labored sigh. "Make that move, again...you know the one you just made when we did that swirly thing," the smaller woman voicing her need through word and eye contact.

The curvy woman momentarily wondered why the other woman wanted her to do _that_ again, then recalling that when she twirled, her right hip bone shifted against the little woman's triangle. Bianca chuckled, then whispering in the tiny lady's ear as she obliged her request, "Is this what you want?" The brunette said suggestively as she thrust her hip into the petite woman's heated center. "_**Auhh**_, Bianca," the words filtered out of the frustrated writer's mouth in a tone that at once quelled and excited both herself and the taller woman.

The photographer gently continued her actions until the blonde couldn't take it anymore, she was about to explode from just that limited amount of contact; thinking to herself, _'how am I gonna handle her giving me the full treatment when I can barely control myself from this hint of foreplay now, maybe I should tell her?'_ the worried look on the little woman's face caused Bianca to stop, taking a few seconds to settle herself and the gorgeous pint-sized lady before inquiring, "Maggie, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" The taller woman lingering into the other woman's warm hazel eyes, tenderly imploring a response. Maggie's eye lashes timidly fluttered shut then opened once more before she answered, "No, you're not hurting me, Bianca, it...it feels good, I mean, I just..." the blonde's words and thoughts were a jumble as she tried to gain a better grip by clutching the brunette's shoulders then looking down at her low cut sweat top that fit her ample bosom firmly. The blonde could tell that the club owner wasn't wearing a bra; a fact that brought a hitch to the little lady's breathing. Bianca's warm breath ~ a varying hint of flavors resonating through Maggie's nostrils, making her long for another taste. Eyeing the brunette's lips then leaning in for a much needed over due kiss in which the other woman easily accommodates. Only this meeting of the lips is sweet, gentle, not as hungry as the first one but just as passionate.

After withdrawing from the kiss Maggie places her left arm around the brunette's neck then with extra care caresses her cheek with the back of her other hand, running her thumb across the taller woman's pouty lips. Bianca being struck by how tender Maggie really is, much more so than she'd imagined her to be. She then cast her gaze on the incredibly sexy diminutive woman anew then posing, "Maggie, _baby_, what's bothering you?" The brunette's query was extremely heartfelt and the dark blonde could sense that, making her heart skip a few beats faster. She wanted this sooo much...needed it ~ but, she was also very afraid...afraid that she wouldn't be enough for Bianca...wouldn't be able to fulfill all of the the brunette's fantasies ~ all because of..._**her past**_. No, she had to stop this before it went any further, before she and Bianca got too caught up in the moment.

**~ BAM ~**

"Bianca...I...I have to tell you something...and I know that once I do...it's gonna change _**everything?**_..."

_**more to come...**_

**(more foreplay and Maggie's dilemma revealed)**

_**but wait there's more**_**...Part 3A-2**

**~ BAM ~**

**~ BAM ~**

**~ BAM ~**

The **SEDUCTION** _**Continues: **_**RAVAGE YOU**

_**Part 3A-2a**_

**Sexual Healing ~ BIANCA Style**

The brunette slowly making her way to the chair where she sat them down gently. The dark blonde then instinctively opening her legs that had been wrapped around the taller woman a few moments ago and was now straddling the brunette whom at the time was wearing a surprised and curious expression not because of what the blonde had just done but because of what she said to her. Bianca then lavishing the other woman with her illuminating smile asked, "Maggie, what could you possibly have to tell me that would make me want to stop what I'm doing to you...with you," her smile widen and her right eyebrow arching as she breathed out, wantonly placing a soft peck to the little woman's sensuous lips.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something to the brunette then she closed it again then placed her arms around Bianca's waist as she eagerly attempted to deepen the kiss, her mind wondered, thoughts of her previous horrid relationship infiltrated her current state. _'Damn it, Maggie, why are you acting like such a frigid bitch?! It is like pulling teeth to get you to come for me, are you sure you are a real lesbian?!'_ The tall slim woman with the short dark brown hair and distinctive thick European accent shouted to the small blonde, making her feel even smaller and even less desirable. Maggie gently easing her hold on Bianca as she tried to shake the humiliating memory from her mind. The brunette noticing the shift in the tiny woman's mood and change in body language, lifting Maggie's chin from it's now downward position so she could look into her eyes, and seeing the hurt in them ask, "Maggie, _honey_, wha-what's the matter, please talk to me?

The little editor honestly didn't want to talk about that disaster of a relationship, if you could call it that. It was actually more of a dictatorship where she was the private and the **Polish Fox**, a nickname Maggie had given to the sophisticate from Europe's Eastern block early on in their _"relationship"_ was the chief commanding officer which Maggie didn't mind at all, for a while anyway, then a few months into it things started to go very very wrong. The blonde's her ex lover became the dictator from hell, making all kinds of demands on Maggie, expecting her to drop any and everything she was doing or that was important to her at the drop of a hat to accommodate her needs and wants and many times the tiny lady would oblige not wanting to cause an argument.

"Hey," a soft sweet voice lulling Maggie from her sad memories of love gone bad, "what's wrong, can you please just tell me? I can see that it's something pretty intense, so maybe," lifting the blonde's chin once more to look into eyes that were now blurry and filled with tears, "hey, hey, sweetie...tell me," the brunette's gentleness touching the little woman's heart, gazing into warm chocolate eyes she begins to break down in Bianca's arms.

**~ BAM ~**

Moments later the small fragile figure slowly starts to calm down steadying herself in the dark haired woman's charms. "Do you feel a little better now, hon?" Bianca queried with genuine concern as she timidly smooth back Maggie's hair from the side of her face.

"Yeah, I do," sniffling wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry I broke down like that...I...I don't normally do things like that, especially with a stranger," Maggie conveyed with warmth.

"That's alright. And we're not strangers anymore...well we're working toward not being strangers anyway, right," Bianca said, her voice a strange mix of serenity and raw passion. The brunette's tone was commanding but not in a menacing way; unlike the editor's ex-lover. Bianca's voice carried a sweet caring lilt to it that always seemed to calm as well as evoke much more amorous stirrings. "So, are you ready to tell what's bothering you?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she shook her head no, leaning in to rest her forehead against the brunette's "You think I'm acting like a big baby now, huh?" the blonde questioned with her lop-sided grin in tow.

"Mmm, maybe a little. You might feel better if you just tell me what's wrong, though," the taller lady said affectionately.

"Okay," she said in an almost child-like voice then released a heavy sigh she hadn't realized she was holding, "my ex, she...she treated me like shit, Bianca. I was nothing more to her than an emotional punching bag to beat on and a warm body to screw. And she made me feel cheap and dirty," the tears began to flow again, this time with a angry rage-filled rant from the tiny blonde that kind of scared the brunette, the little woman continued to spew out, "she would say really hateful evil things to me Bianca. Maggie was visibly shaking at this point, "stuff like you're only good for fucking and running my errands and you're not the best at either one." The brunette was floored the anyone would or could say such things to or about this sexy, gorgeous, intelligent woman that was sitting in her lap. "And I donno, it's just been really difficult for me to see myself as sexually enticing, or uhm, truly worthy of being loved by someone," the last part Maggie spoke in whisper.

Bianca's stare lingered a few minutes before she responded, "Maggie, I hope you don't think that I would do that to you, _do you?_ I mean, I know that I can come on a bit strong when I want something...someone but I'm not interested in controlling you, well, maybe, sexually, being the aggressor but only if that's something that you want too, I...I..." releasing a slightly confusing sigh, "what I'm trying to say is that I'm not out to hurt you. But, um, if you don't feel comfortable doing this...if you don't want to make love with me I understand, we can just sit here and talk or go in the living room and watch some tv or listen to music. Whatever you want to do, no pressure." Bianca finished her speech then gave a Maggie a reassuring smile.

"See, I told you if I told you it would change everything. Now you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole," the blonde said despondently, her eyes casting down to her own naked lap.

"Maggie, will you look at me please," Bianca said compassionately as she held the woman tighter in her grasp, waiting for her to look up at her. "As you can see, I am touching you, holding you, and as far as I'm concerned your ex...is a crazy bitch with absolutely no taste _**whatsoever**_ so you are much better off without her in your life."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better and to get into my panties," the blonde relayed with a smile.

"Well, yes, but I mean every word of it. And Jane, you're not wearing any panties, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right Tarzana, I'm not," Maggie countered then a few seconds of awkward silence pasted between them before the taller woman spoke first.

"So, maybe we could just go in the other room and check out a movie, I ha-" the brunette was cut off by the slow drag of the little woman's tongue filling her lips with a fire so intense she couldn't help the moan that crept out into the tiny lady's mouth, hot and wet with longing. The snails pace of her tongue gently gliding across Bianca's long elegant neck then snaking it's way to her cleavage. The action cheering her on to lick down the front of the brunette's low-cut jersey. Pulling and biting on the woman's nipple through her fitted top as her own hands slid up pliant porcelain skin that lied beneath the soft material. The dark haired woman struggled to get out, "So, ah...I guess that this means you," lewd pant, "don't have a problem wanting to be with me then," she mustered as her head fell back and to the right and a impassioned sigh husked out hungrily filling the air in the small dark room.

"I just want to be enough for you Bianca. I...want to please you," the tiny blonde said gingerly, honestly to the brunette as she let her gaze flow up the curvy frame to meet expressive dark misty orbs that told everything the woman was feeling.

"Maggie, trust me, you're more than enough for me, I know you are, I can just sense it somehow, I don't know it's this pull... connection, it's not just sexual, but that's a part of it. So, please don't let what your crazy ex said prevent you from having faith in yourself...in anyway, shape or form, okay?" Bianca leaned in bringing their foreheads together tenderly caressing the smaller woman's face as he smiled convincingly at her.

"Yes, I hear you," Maggie said then smiled that infamous lop-sided grin.

"Good. Now what do you want to do? Talk, watch a movie, or maybe we could continue where we left off a few moments ago?" The brunette relayed coyly, a naughty smile gracing her lips.

"How about door number three?" The blonde quipped.

"That's what I was hoping you were going to say," Bianca then placed her hand to the back of Maggie's neck pulling her into a blazing kiss.

Maggie dizzily pushing herself away from Bianca's hold gazing into dark irises upon offering, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little hot with all these clothes on, do you mind," the dark blonde teased, gesturing to the brunette that she wanted to remove the robe portion of her ensemble. Knowing full well that the entrepreneur wouldn't have a hint of a problem with that.

"No, I don't and by all means let me help you with that," Bianca husk out, a wicked smile forming on her beautiful face as she slowly started to untie the belt to the silk robe then bringing her hands up to the tiny woman's shoulders and sensually assisting the silky material down the blonde's tan toned arms watching it fall to the floor pooling and at her feet.

Bianca's soft warm hands smoothing down Maggie's arms sent chills thru the tiny woman's body, an involuntary jerk engulfing her as she moved forward, hardened peaks pressing into the silky fabric of her garment arousing the brunette immensely.

"Oh God, _**Maggie**_, I Want _**Soo**_ Much," the busty woman breathe out, a seductive sigh followed.

"Mmm..._**Bianca**_, I _**Want **_You Too,...but I ju~"

Intercepted by a ravenous set of reddish and still slightly swollen lips descending upon hers lulling her into the most titillating kiss imaginable. As Bianca deepened the kiss Maggie began to push into her and being within such close proximity to the brunette's goodies her own core was set ablaze, a pool of desire waiting to be filled by the woman beneath.

The dark haired beauty adjusted herself as she grabbed a handful of golden tresses with one hand and pulled the little blonde's head back in order to gain better access to her neck, while the other hand slowly crept up the blonde's tanned back. She then began sucking on the tiny lady's pulse point then rolled her tongue across the throbbing vein.

"Ahh, oh good God, Bianca, I need you ~ inside me, I can't wait anymore," the dark blonde whisped out, her voice cracking mildly at the intense longing for this woman that she barely even knew. Making her feel things...want things she never has before...never thought she could ever have before.

"Baby, are you sure, I...I don't want to force anything on you," Bianca said, gently letting go of her hair and bringing both her hands down to rest on the shorter woman's toned thighs before continuing, "I want you to feel comfortable with me...with us doing this. I mean I kno~"

Cut off by pillowy full lips gingerly caressing hers, "Bianca, I WANT This. I WANT You. Okay, I'm fine, great, with it actually. I...I trust you and I know that seems crazy," the little lady shook her head in wonder at her own overwhelming feelings for the brunette, "but I do. And I just wanna be close to you ~ in every way." Maggie completed her heartfelt statement with a very sexy lop-sided smile and a hungry stare that the brunette picked up on right away.

A few hungry kisses later the tanned lady writhing in the taller woman's lap her core pulsating, pooling with liquid heat and primal growl barreling from her sensuous lips, "_**Bianca, Bianca**_," the sound of her name being called out by the tiny blonde with such urgency that it almost seemed like a fire-tipped arrow being shot across a field in aim for proper prey to feast upon. "I think we need to take this in a another room?" The little said giving the brunette an intoxicating gaze then another ravenous kiss pressing her torso closer into Bianca's ample alabaster chest, that heaved as she began to suck on her earlobe, removing the hoop earring from the chocolate haired woman's ear with her tongue allowing it to dangle there for a few seconds before tossing it on too the light table to the left of them.

"Daaamn, Baby, how did you that?" Bianca managed in between heated pants then continued, "And how do you expect me to move us...anywhere with you doing that, hmm?" The doe eyed woman queried a faint lewd smile creeping across her features.

Bianca being too overwhelmed with raw need and a suffocating desire to have the blonde didn't wait for a reply from the sexy bronzed woman nor did she move them from their appointed spot in that folding chair, but what she did do was to gently grab the

smaller lady around the waist holding her place as she took the knuckle of her index smoothed it across Maggie's stiffened teeming nub that pounded with a rhythm all it's own.

At the present moment the editor could do or say nothing just the occasionally lull out a satisfied moan. Then Bianca posed a question, "Baby, tell me what you need from me...want from me...?" Maggie offering a soft gaze and a warm smile to the brunette before responding, whispering the answer sensuously in her ear, "Bianca, I Want You To _**Fuck Me**_ in Any and Every Position You Please."

_**more to cum ~ soon...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~ SNAP SHOT ~ **

**The** **SEDUCTION** _**Continues:**_ **RAVAGE YOU**

_**Part 3A-2b**__**1**_

**Sexual Healing ~ BIANCA Style**

_...At the present moment the editor could do or say nothing, just the occasional lull of a satisfied moan. Then Bianca posed a question, "Baby, tell me what you need from me...want from me?" Maggie offering a soft gaze and a warm smile to the brunette before responding, whispering the answer sensuously in her ear, "Bianca, I Want You To __**Fuck Me**__ in Any and Every Position You Please."... _

_~BAM~_

Bianca was speechless and extremely excited to say the least. She'd hoped that she would be able to bring the blonde around to her way of seeing things and to her elated surprise she did. Being that the tiny lady has given her the green light she firmly grabs Maggie by the waist and effortlessly slides her middle finger inside the blonde's slick scorching core. The brunette's gaze falling to the woman's slightly quivering lips, leaning in for very slow smoldering kiss; their lips meeting, soft pillowy goodness mingling as they both let out light moans in time to Bianca's finger play taking the blonde to new heights. Believing that Maggie was wet enough, she then unapologetically slipped another finger into the tanned woman who was more than ready, willing and able to take _**whatever **_the brunette was going to dish out.

As Maggie felt Bianca's long digits careen into her sodden hungry core she began to slowly gyrate her hips to the steady thrust that Bianca was so skillfully bestowing upon her. "_Mmmm_, Bianca, _ohahh_, please don't stop." With that erotic admission clearly known, the brunette continued to send shock waves thru-out the blonde's supple tanned body, hardly stopping to catch neither her's nor Maggie's breath. And with each twist of the chocolate locked woman's finger and flick of her wrist amplifying the sensations that coursed thru the editor's tiny frame, causing an explosion within her own core, so much so that Bianca couldn't contain herself, trying to maintain some semblance of control, but failing miserably. She was the one whom was supposed to be the aggressor and Maggie the submissive one, and on the surface that appeared to be case but Maggie's passive aggressiveness; sexually anyway, was driving Bianca out of her mind. The way Maggie looked at her; as if she were some kind of heroine in one of those hot sexy graphic novels; a Zena-type warrior and she was her Gabrielle. The blonde's entire body language; in particularly the movements of her body at the present time, the slow innocently naughty manner in which she shifted herself on Bianca's digits was pure delicious torture. The angle of her neck as it tilted to the right to gaze once more at the brunette with a trilogy of sensibilities: first; lust, second; awe, and lastly something remotely akin to...could it be..._**love**_?

Maggie shifted once more slinging her hair out her face, Bianca, with her free hand caressing her cheek smoothing her thumb over two perfect full lips then moving her fingers to the back of the blonde's neck and pulling the smaller woman's head to hers parting her lips to speak but nothing coming out, Maggie mirroring her action by parting her own lips and taking in the brunette's thumb and while the sexy little woman is gingerly sucking Bianca's thumb the brunette just watches and then mimics the movements of the other woman's with the fingers inside she has inside the blonde. "_Mmm, aahh, oohh, _Biaaanca, ple-e-ease, don-don't stop," she said hardly able to speak much less continue her own task. "I won't baby, I promise. I'll give it to you as long and as hard as you want me too." Maggie's hips involuntarily jerking to and fro with the rhythm of the taller woman's playful digits, adding one more for an extra boost of pleasure which Maggie gobbled up like a pro. Riding the brunette's fingers wildly, like a cowboy-girl riding an untamed bull. Just then the brunette's thumb fell out of the compact lady's mouth, and in exchange lewd words of unrelenting sexual joy broke forth, "OH GOD, BI-AN-CA, SHIT! FUCK-PLEASE-OhMyGod-I Think-Oh Sh-OhGod-I'm gonna-FUCKME~_PLEEASE_-" just then Maggie grabbed Bianca's shoulders for leverage as she continued to gyrate uncontrollably, trembling inside not quite realizing that she was in preparation for her first-first of many, tonight anyway, orgasms. Bianca saying in a somewhat teasing manner, "Well, that's what I'm doing baby ~ Fucking You," giving the blonde a gentle kiss before she carried on her verbal massaging, "you like this, huh, you like that ~ tell me baby, do you? ~ _Aaauuh_, Shit Ba-bee ~ You're So Fucking Wet," '_And Tight_' she thought to herself, "You're Gonna Make Me Come, Trying To Make You Ca-" Bianca was cut off by the fluttering tidal wave that was steadily rising in the pit of her own belly urgently waiting to explode any minute. "MAGGIE!" Bianca calling out to the petite woman, the same sexy rude woman that had just hours ago so brashly walked into her life but who was now quickly re-arranging every detail of it, second by second, in a good way.

The blonde, pushing down harder on the brunette's fingers that were now wiggling around at magnum speed, bringing on a flurry of sticky sweet liquid heat from her hot aching hole. "_Bianca, Bianca_," Maggie softly calling out, she needed to know that the brunette was really there and that this wasn't some kind of beautiful dream. For she was almost there and Bianca could feel it, the blonde's juices running down her fingers, warm, wet, and the smell ~ intoxicating. At that point Bianca could no longer deny her own body's need for release, but she had to temporarily quill her own desires because she wanted-needed to make sure that Maggie's experience was first and foremost on her agenda. She then held the little blonde as tightly as she could around the waist pulling her as much into her as possible leaning in and kissing her neck then gliding her tongue across her eve's apple over her chin and then slipping her tongue inside the woman's hot eager tasty mouth. After the kiss, the brunette then murmured, "Yes, sweet baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." And that was all the sexy little editor needed ~ the brunette's reassurance that she was there and wouldn't leave her. In that moment she slammed her eyes and drew in her bottom lip, biting it gently, sucking in a shaky breath in anticipation for what was to come.

Maggie moving her hands inside the dark haired woman's jersey and bearing down harder on her strong porcelain shoulders that were slippery due to a film of sweat that she'd worked up from the wonderful activity that was currently taking place. The brunette's digits softly and swiftly reeling the little blonde in, however, realizing Maggie required just more more little nudge to get her to where she wanted her to be, she then timidly began to smooth her thumb over the blonde's raw bundle of nerves, giving her that extra push needed to relinquish all her pleasure. Bianca's expressive orbs watching the other woman as her soft golden locks slung gently to one side as she spoke her final words right before _**it**_ happened, "_Ah_-ba-bee-OhMyGoodGodI'm... I'mcomin'-oh-shit-_aahoh_-shit-TarzanaPLEE...-" A few hushed moans later, "_Mmma...ha...ha...ha...ha ~ hauh_..." her breathing shallow then calming...her body quivering, flexing from her exuberant release, her now weak body slumping against the brunette's...her mind adrift; where to she wasn't sure, but it was all good to her. As long as the brunette, this beautiful confident voluptuous woman who's business she'd barged into a few hours ago, was there with her, she knew she would be okay.

_~BAM~_

Bianca slowly removed her fingers from Maggie's drenched throbbing core, bringing them up to taste them then lowering that hand to caress the tiny lady's taut, still trembling thigh. Sensing that she needed to hear her voice at this moment, sensuously offering, "How ~ how do you feel," gracing her with a soft loving kiss at her left temple.

"I feel ~ different?"

"How do you mean different, baby?"

"Well, I...I never ~ felt ~ like this ~ before," Maggie said coyly, speaking honestly to Bianca believing that she wouldn't brush over her feelings like her previous lover. "I...I" the blonde started, lowering her gaze to where the brunette's fingers were gingerly stroking her inner thigh, making her excited all over again, "_Hauh_," a sensual breath sneaking out then she continued, "I've never had an orgasm," a shallow swallow, "I've never gotten, ya know, this wet before either... _**she**_," her mind trying hard not to return to her horrific past, "she never made me feel ~ special," Maggie revealed, playing with a loose string on Bianca's top, as she proceeded, "like you have. You make me feel desirable and lo-" the fragile little woman halted her idiom briefly, gathering her thoughts before carrying on, "lovable."

The brunette stopped rubbing the blonde's leg prior to responding, "Maggie," her voice sweet and sincere, "you are an extremely desirable, sexy woman, how can you not know that?" Lifting the smaller lady's chin so she could tell her eye to eye how she felt. "And as far as you being lovable," the brunette said with a warm smile, "I um ~ I think you are, " a thoughtful pause, "probably a very loving and lovable person. I mean I don't know you all that well, _**yet**_, but I would most definitely like to get to know you better, if you'll let me."

Caressing the brunette's cheek and offering a gentle, "I'd like that too."

"Ok then, we're ok," she said, giggling softly, her gaze focused intently on the blonde.

"Yes, we're ok."

"Good," reaching up to the smaller woman's hair which was slightly damp from perspiration and smoothing a few strays from her face then running her fingers thru it timidly.

"Can I ask you something Bianca?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Did you come too?" Maggie asked in a small voice, too shy or maybe just too afraid to look the brunette in the eyes, she wanted to please Bianca just as much as the brunette had pleased her, although she hasn't a clue of how.

Bianca took a few seconds to ponder the question, she wanted to be honest with Maggie but at the same time not hurt her feelings because she knew how fragile the editor was, "Mmm," leaning up a little to give the tiny woman a sweet peck on the lips, then she said with tenderness, "I wanted to...I almost did but ~ I wanted _**this time**_ to be all about you ~ your needs, your desires."

Maggie was so touched by this admission that her eyes started to water, and in an instant, she felt her heart spill out with _**love**_ for this gorgeous brunette.

"Aww baby, don't cry," the club owner stated lovingly then wiped away a few tears from the smaller woman's face.

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know what's gotten into me," Maggie relayed to Bianca, knowing that her emotions were now on a high and very raw. But she couldn't tell the brunette just yet how she felt ~ it was too soon, she reasoned.

"Hey, sweetie, you don't have to apologize for having feelings you're human," Bianca said warmly, bringing her fingers to rest on the blonde's flushed moist cheek.

The little blonde just shook her head the affirmative and as she did the brunette shifted oddly making a funny facial expression as she did.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Maggie asked with concern.

Bianca smiled upon hearing Maggie's term of endearment and then said to her, "Honestly...my butt's a little sore from sitting in this chair all this time."

"Oh yeah, that's right we were suppose to go find a more comfortable place to uhm...ya know, get to know each other," Maggie finishing the last part in air quotes.

"Yeah, that's correct, but you," kissing the blonde's nose before she continued, "distracted us, so that's why it took so long," completing her statement with a low husky laugh, the one that turns the little woman on, _big time_.

"How was it my fault Ms. Manners, when you kept doing things to uhm, make me hot ~ turn me on...and you know it," she answered, emphasizing the last two words by gently poking each of Bianca's lofty breast.

"It is your fault. If you weren't so damned sexy and adorable, I wouldn't have wanted to um," a slow sensuous gaze crept up and down the tiny editor's shapely frame by the brunette as she continued her diatribe, "get ~ to know you better," she said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mmm, ok, as nice as that wa-is, well, all of it was GREAT! I do think we need to _spread_ out ~ have a little more room to breathe."

The taller woman gave a lewd grin, she was thinking about how she wanted to spread the blonde's legs eagle and do pretty dirty things to her that she knew would blow her mind.

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about Ammie?" The blonde asked, a perplexed grin on her face.

"Nothing," she said, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Mummuh, I don't believe you," Maggie said in a sing songy way.

"Alright, I was thinking why you still have this nightie on. There. Satisfied,"Bianca queried with a playful tone as she tugged on the item.

"No, but it'll do ~ for now." Looking at Bianca's ensemble Maggie questioned. "And why are you completely dressed?"

Bianca shrugged her shoulders, offering a naughty smile as well.

"That's so not fair, Tarzana."

"I'll tell you what, let's blow this pop-stand so we can rectify that situation as we work toward becoming more acquainted with one another."

The blonde smiled then said, "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright then, let's go ~ but first, let me ask you, do you want to walk outta here or do you want me to carry you out and do that little twirly dancey thingy we did earlier?" The brunette couldn't help but ask giving a naughty grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you surprise me," the little blonde responded with her equally sexy lop-sided grin.

"Oh, Baby, I've got _**surprises**_ for you that you won't believe."

_**more to cum...**_

_~BAM~_


End file.
